1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of hand tools, more particularly, to hand tools having an extensible or collapsible handle for use in operating water valves typically associated with water meters.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention is a wrench particularly adapted for the operation of an underground water valve of the type typically used in conjunction with a water meter for residential water service. Wrenches for water meter valves are known in the art and are typically called: water valve wrenches, water meter wrenches, street keys, water tee wrenches, or water valve keys or other similar terms. A typical water meter wrench comprises a steel shaft and handle with an end, opposite the handle, adapted to turn a lug or tab on the water meter valve to operate the valve. Water meter valves are usually located in access boxes or man holes that present awkward or inconvenient configurations for operation using more common wrenches or pliers. Thus, a water valve wrench is the preferred tool for the professional or homeowner for operating such valves. A water valve wrench, however, is infrequently used by the homeowner or professional, except for a select few in the water department whose sole task is to turn on or off service to customers. Existing water valve wrenches, however are large and take considerable space in a toolbox, tool room or service truck. Since valve wrenches are infrequently used, they are likely to be left back at the shop, leaving the service professional to make do with less appropriate tools. Thus, there is a need for a compact, convenient, and economical water valve wrench that may be carried on a vehicle or kept in a toolbox without occupying excessive space, yet the wrench should be economical enough for the homeowner who has infrequent, but often acute need for such a wrench when a pipe breaks or other service is needed.